Return to the Cooper Vault
by TheWolf2467
Summary: Hello Everyone and welcome to my new and improved Return to the Cooper Vault. Sly and Carmelita are now a family and are expecting something exciting. Their luck of love and family soon dies down when Sly recieves an urgent call from Bently. Something is going on in Kaine Island, and a past enemy is rising. The Cooper gang will have to travel their once again to stop this madman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Okay here it goes. I deleted both of my stories. I'm going to rewrite the sly Cooper story, but my one story, "Happiness Comes after Gloomy Days," I deleted for good. You don't have to worry though because I'm making a new one right now. So just to recap, I deleted both stories and rewriting one and doing one all over again. So here comes the new, "Return To the Cooper Vault."**

**AUTHORS NOTE AND SPOILER ALERT FOR SLY 4: This story is after Sly 3, but before, "Thieves in Time," and after. Bentley will still be working on his time machine and Penelope will turn on the gang, but do something important later.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: One Romantic Night**

How could one's mind describe the city of lights? Beautiful? Breathtaking? Unforgettable? These are all the thoughts of a normal citizen who live in Paris. One in particular thinks that this is the most beautiful and breathtaking city in the entire world. One where romance covers the land 24-7. Where the smells of the wheat fields cover the vast country landscape. The beautiful monuments capture tourists with their beautiful gaze and amazement. Yes this was truly a remarkable city, and the one who saw it as this the most was no other than Sylvester James Cooper.

Sly Cooper, international world famous thief, was staring blankly into Paris from his penthouse apartment. His gaze Trans fixed onto the Eiffel tower in the distance. All of the beautiful lights strapped onto it and the amazing cultural presence it had on the city. His eyes full of tears, both for good and bad. This city has meant a lot to him, and has given him the life of two people throughout his life. Sly Cooper, the international world famous thief. Than Sly Cooper, the loving boyfriend and head Sgt. of Interpol. You might be asking, Sly Cooper, head Sgt. of Interpol? How? Well it all started back to the Cooper Vault incident.

**Flashback:**

It was at the end of the battle against Dr. M. Sly had just beaten him and said that he shouldn't be mad at him for what his father did. This however didn't faze the deranged doctor and he wasn't going to end the battle until Cooper was dead. M's luck than ran short when Inspector Carmelita Fox burst through solid rock of the inner sanctum. "Both of you thieves are going to jail!" She yelled out loud and brought up her shock pistol. Sly was happy that Carmelita was safe and also relieved because he thought that she could help him take down Dr. M. This however turned into a horrific situation of Dr. M being furious about a cop being here and than opened fire upon Carmelita. Sly however ran into the bullet and was able to save Carmelita with the exception of him loosing conscious and flying twenty feet up in the air and landing on a crate, breaking it. Carmelita, as furious as ever, opened fire on Dr. M and was able to knock him out. She than ran to Sly to see how he was and his answer was a surprise to Carmelita. "Where am I?" "Who are you?" This shocked the Inspector and she thought of something that could finally bring them together. "You're my partner, Constable Cooper." She said. "Well partner, we should get out of here. The Walls are about to collapse." Sly said in return. He and Carmelita than ran out of the vault just as it was collapsing and were able to make it to an Interpol Police boat. While on the boat Carmelita was able to make some arrangements with other cops so Sly wouldn't get arrested. Later that night, Carmelita was in her bed and was thinking about what she said to Sly. She than realized her true feelings towards him and realized that they could finally be together. Sly, in the next room, was thinking the exact same thing and was falling asleep with a smile on his face and one last thought. 'She really does care about me.'

About two days later when they reached Paris, Carmelita dragged Sly to Interpol headquarters. She talked to Chief Barkley and was able to persuade him and let Sly join Interpol as a Constable. Sly was as happy as he could be and in two years he was able to move up to Sgt., along with Carmelita, and was an outstanding Interpol agent with the second highest criminal captures. His life got even better when he asked Carmelita out on a date and he happily accepted it. Than after about a year and half later, Sly moved into Carmelita's apartment that made both the raccoon and vixen happy.

**End of Flashback**

Sly just smiled at that memory. He was one lucky man. An international world famous thief that had flirty chitchat with the girl of his dreams, and now was dating her and also living in her apartment.

His thoughts were interrupted when two fuzzy/furry hands wrapped around his waist. Sly just smiled and turned around to face his lovely vixen. She just looked up at him and smiled back while resting her head against his chest. They just stood there, silence overcoming the couple until Carmelita spoke. "What are you doing out here?" "Ah nothing, just thinking about the time we've spent together over these last few months." Sly replied. Carmelita just smiled and than lightly tapped her finger on Sly's nose. Than to her surprise, he planted a soft kiss upon her lips. She just smiled after the kiss and said, "You sure do know how to make a girl happy Sly." He just smiled and replied back. "We should get going love. We have the dinner reservation at 7:00." "Alright, just let me get my coat." She said. As she was walking back inside Sly just smiled to himself again and one last thought came to him as Carmelita called him out the door. 'I am the luckiest person alive.'

**6:45 Paris, France, City Streets**

Sly and Carmelita were driving down the winding roads of Paris, France. Both of them taking in the beauty of the lights and sounds; the smells of the high class food and wine. Than the large landscape of the city; holding many cities and homes.

Sly was happy about all of the excitement he could see in Carmelita's eyes and couldn't think of a better place to propose to her. 'Yep proposal,' He thought. It was a huge stepping stone for him, but he just felt like the time was right. He's loved Carmelita ever since he first saw here on his first heist. Her stunning beauty, laugh, and seriousness that had a secret fun side to it. Now he shared an apartment with her and has been dating her for over a year. It was defiantly time for proposal.

Sly than focused back form his day dream and onto his surroundings and realized that they were at their destination. He and Carmelita than got out of their car and made their way to the Eiffel Towers main elevator.

**On Top of the Eiffel Tower**

Sly and Carmelita were walking hand in hand into the café called 58 Tour Eiffel. (**Look it up, it's real.) **They walked through the glittering doors and were instantly mesmerized by the décor and the view. Tables were set up so neatly, it looked impossible to miss a simple table cloth bump. Around the corner, there was a band stage where the famous "Louis JR. and the Band" were playing simple, yet relaxing music. Than, the final part of the puzzle; the view from the restaurant. It overlooked the whole city, even into the countryside, and over looked every mountainous region. 'Yep, this was the place where I definitely ask Carmelita.' Sly thought to himself. They walked to the reservation booth and talked to the hostess. "Can I have your name sir?" the hostess asked. "Sure, the names Sylvester Cooper." Sly said. "Alright sir your name is right hear in our book, and we have a special table just for you." Carmelita looked puzzled at this. Wondering why the hostess had a personal table just for them. She decided to shake it off and just keep on holding Sly's hand. What the inspector didn't know was that the hostess knew of Sly's plan and set up a huge surprise for the misses of the evening.

Sly and Carmelita walked alongside the hostess and eventually made it outside to a booth table that had the best view of the restaurant. Carmelita had a surprise reaction on her face, and decided to ask sly once there sitting down how he managed to swing this. They finally sat down, across form each other, and the hostess gave them their menus. He than said he'll be right back for their drink orders and left Sly and Carmelita along. 'Now's the perfect time to ask him.' Carmelita thought. "Okay Sly…" Carmelita started, "…how in the world were you able to swing a table like this. It's got to be the hardest one to get in the restaurant?" Sly just looked up at her and gave her one of his trademark smiles. The smile that could make in girl's heart just melt away. "Let's not worry about that right now Carm. Let's just worry about the time were spending together." He said. "Your right, let's just worry about right now." She said as she took his paw into hers and gently started to stroke it. Sly just smiled and lifted himself over the table and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Carmelita just smiled and both of them turned towards the mesmerizing view.

A few minutes later, the hostess came back with the waiter. "Alright folks, this here is Peter. He's going to be your waiter while I go and do something really fast." He said as he winked to Sly. Carmelita didn't see this, and just nodded her head to show she understood. The hostess than walked away and Peter took their drink orders down. "I'll have the Mount gav." Sly said. "I will have the Bloody Mary." Carmelita said. Peter nodded and scooted away to go get the drinks. Sly and Carmelita than resumed their session from earlier and just started talking about work and other crazy topics.

After a while of waiting, Peter finally came back. He handed the Mount Gav to Sly. (**It's an alcoholic beverage. Look it up, it sounds good. ****) **than gave the Bloody Mary to Carmelita. They thanked the waiter and than proceeded to tell the waiter what they wanted for dinner. "I think I'll have…the steak." Sly said. "I'll have the salad with pasta." Carmelita said as well. Peter nodded in approval and than walked away to start the dinner. Sly and Carmelita than started to talk again to by pass the time for dinner. As they were talking, Sly kept on glancing towards the kitchen to wait for the hostess nod. Carmelita eventually caught onto this and said to sly, "Sly, what's the matter? You keep on looking everywhere. Is everything alright." Sly, not wanting to ruin the surprise he's planned for over six months proceeded to say, "Yes, everything is fine Carm." He looked towards her with a reassuring smile. She still didn't believe him, but she eventually gave up and turned her head to the view. Sly, relieved as ever because she didn't find out, turned towards the kitchen for one last look. He than saw the hostess nod to him; saying that everything was in place. Sly mouthed out the words _Thank you_ and proceeded with his plan. He looked toward Carmelita, nervous as ever, but still confident at the same time, and held her hand. She turned towards him with a smile. Sly just couldn't help, but smile as well. Her smile was contagious and just made him smile every time as well. Sly than started, "Carmelita I have something to say to you." She than turned to him and gave him a puzzled look. "Carmelita…" Sly started. "…you are one of the most intelligent, heart-warming, caring people in the world. Your personality is one of a million and just your smile can make me happy everyday. I w-want to spend everyday with you, and that can happen if y-you answer me this question." Carmelita just looked towards him with tears in her eyes, knowing full well what he was going to ask. "Will you marry me?" Sly said with the most confident face any man proposing could have while kneeling down. Carmelita just looked at him with a blank face. Looking around at all the couples and families; waiting for an answer. She than looked towards some restaurant employee's; who were also waiting for an answer. "Sly…I…I don't know what to say." Carmelita said. Sly than stood up and looked towards Carmelita, thinking. 'The proposal didn't work. It was stupid of me to think th…" he never got finish because at that moment Carmelita said the magic word. "Yes! Yes, I will!" she said. Sly couldn't believe it. Carmelita just said yes to marry him. He now knew he was one of the luckiest people in the world. Sly and Carmelita than hugged each other and gave each other a quick kiss. The families and workers at the restaurant started to cheer and whistle for the new couple. At that moment, Peter went onto the stage. "Hello everyone; here's a song requested by the new husband to his new wife." Carmelita than looked at Sly, "You did this all for me ringtail." Sly just smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips. "Anything for you carm." Carmelita just smiled and put her head on the raccoon's muscular chest and started to dance to the music. Soon every couple was on the dance floor dancing, but the major performance was on Sly and Carmelita, who danced for thirty minutes straight.

**30 Minutes Later**

Sly and Carmelita sat at the table enjoying their dinner. The entire place was cleared out, with the exception of one or two families, and sly was sitting right next to Carmelita. Carmelita, finishing her salad and pasta, than rested her head on Sly's shoulder and started to fall asleep. Sly than looked down on his shoulder and saw Carmelita resting her head, with gentle breathing coming form her mouth. Sly just smiled. 'I still can't believe what's happened tonight. I proposed to Carmelita and she said yes. I wonder what will happen now?' he thought. "No matter what, I will always protect you from everything. I love you." Sly said aloud to Carmelita while kissing her head. Carmelita, unbeknownst to Sly, was awake from the kiss and heard the whole thing. She started to cry tears of joy and repositioned her head to fall back asleep.

Sly than finished his dinner, and called Peter over. He arrived shortly and sly thanked them for his help. "I would thank you so many times, but you would probably be annoyed by it." "Don't worry monsieur Sly; I hope the best for the both of you. Thank you, and come again." Peter said. Sly just smiled at him and paid the check. Peter came back with his receipt and Sly left with Carmelita, holding her bridal style. Sly than walked into the elevator and closed the _bing_ rang. Sly walked in, still holding Carmelita and closed the door. As the door closed, one final thought popped into his mind as he smiled, 'Luckiest man alive.'

**Well folks, that's it for chapter one. Hoped you liked it now than before. Read and review. I'll mostly be updating every weekend. I hope ****. See yah.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hello everyone. So here comes the second chapter.**

** Chapter 2: A Night to Remember**

Sly just walked out of the tower's elevator, still holding Carmelita bridal style. She was almost curled up into a ball, snuggling her head and body into Sly's warm embrace. Sly just smiled and arrived at their car. He tried to set Carmelita down, but she started to lightly growl at him under her breath. Sly just picked her back up and started to think of a different way to get into the car.

It took him a good ten minutes to think of a proper way to get inside the car with Carmelita, but he finally managed to put her on his shoulders and unlock the car. He put the tired vixen into her seat belt and latched it. He than walked over to his side and opened the door. He sat down in the car seat and latched his buckle; than started the engine. The car roared to life and took off down the winding streets of Paris.

**15 Minutes Later:**

Sly just pulled up to the underground garage under the apartment complex. He typed in the four digit code for the automatic arm. It opened up, and Sly drove down into the parking lot.

Sly finally was able to find a parking space at the tenth level of the garage. He parked the car and exited the door. He walked over to Carmelita's side and unlocked her door. He carefully and quietly put her into his arms and walked to the elevator.

He made to the elevator and pressed the 'Up' button. About fifteen seconds later a 'ding' was heard and the elevator door swung open. Sly walked inside, once again holding Carmelita bridal style, and pressed the fifteenth floor on the panel. The elevator door closed and it shot up, skyward.

A 'ding' was heard about twenty seconds later and the door to the elevator opened up. Sly walked out of the elevator and walked down the hall to the penthouse. Along the way, he ran into some of the neighbors, who were always wanting to chit chat. A leopard woman by the name Sabrina Hubs, shouted out to Sly as he passed. "How you doing Sly?" she asked. "Wonderful…" Sly replied. "…I just proposed to Carmelita." He said with a big smile. Hubs smiled back. "That's wonderful Sly; Congratulations." She said. "Thanks, Ms. Hubs." Sly said back. She waved goodbye; and walked into the elevator. Sly just smiled and kept on walking. "It's hard to imagine that the first time the neighbors of Carmelita saw me, they tried to kill me; literally." He said aloud, while remembering that night he first arrived at his new home.

**Flashback:**

Sly and Carmelita were now working at Interpol. It was two months after the accident at Kane Island, and now Sly and Carmelita were dating for a couple weeks and decided to move into her apartment complex. It was late at night, the two were working with the move for the whole morning till now and everything was almost done. As sly walked into a different down to the elevator, a male crocodile by the name of Grasp, looked at sly, having both a fearful and hatred look. "Good night sir." Sly said being the generous raccoon he's always been. As he passed the crocodile, he put out his foot and tripped Sly. Sly stumbled to the floor with a blank expression, wondering why he would do such a thing. As Sly was getting up he couldn't help, but say something to the mean hearted croc. "Look PAL, I'm not looking for any trouble, but IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL…" he never got to finish that sentence as the ferocious croc grabbed Sly by the collar of his shirt and punched him straight in the face. Sly looked shocked and felt something was broken. He put his hand to his face and touched his nose. That's when he felt warm liquid blood drooping down his nose to his shirt, staining it red. Sly just looked at the Crocodile with a puzzled look. "Look here you no good Raccoon. I know who you are and where you came from. If you ever come back here, I will stop at nothing to kill you, even if I go to jail for the rest of my life, to keep this apartment safe and to get at your girl. You understand me!" He held at sly only inches from his face, while spitting salvia onto him. "I saw Carmelita first! I WILL GET HER YOU OF A BIT…!" Now he didn't get to finish as Sly punched him and repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. As Grasp was coughing up blood, it was now Sly's turn to grab him by the color and yell at him. With only a scared expression spread across his face. "NOW YOU LOOK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT IF I EVER RUN INTO YOU WITH AGAIN AND YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME. I WILL GET MY SHOCK PISTOL AND TURN IT TO THE HIGHEST SETTING AND BLAST YOU WITH IT UNTIL YOU PASS OUT; OR BETTER YET DIE! He yelled as he threw him against the wall of the apartment making the window board crack, and Sly just walking away. 'He will not hurt Carmelita!' he said in his thoughts.

A couple days later, Sly was now living with Carmelita. As Sly was relaxing on the couch with a cup of hot tea, Sly learned about the apartment being divided among sides against him and the croc Grasp.

Apparently, he told a fake story about what happened. He said, "Carmelita was walking with Sly and Grasp looked at them and waved hi. Sly noticed this and thought he was waving to Carmelita. So he told Carmelita to go to the car and wait for him. He walked up to Grasp with a look of hatred. "Hey there Sly, how are you doin…" He never got to finish as Sly punched him in the Face breaking his nose. Grasp looked at him with shock; until Sly grabbed him by the collar and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach making remarks of never looking at Carmelita again as he walked away.

Now the apartment was fighting over sides and it could lead to something dangerous. Sly met all the people that are for him and thought of them as really nice people. One of them consisted of Ms. Hubs They said that Grasp always is jerk to people, especially the ladies, and will never stop.

One day Sly was walking out of the apartment and was jumped by a couple of Grasp's cronies. They consisted of some living on the same floor and one floor down. They got the jump on Sly that day and came home with a soar back and stomach along with a black eye. But later that night, some of Sly's partners jumped them back and that caused Sly's jumpers to move out of the apartment complex. Sly, knowing what they did, doesn't even want to remember that incident. All he wants to remember was them running out of the apartment with only their underwear on along with chocolate all over them and roosters and hens on fire clamping onto them.

Yep, Sly did have some crazy time with those people, but eventually it was able to work itself out when Interpol was involved the one night. Broken glass was everywhere and smoked bombs and grenades went off. It caused many to be injured, and only one person died. That person was Grasp. Eventually, Interpol was able to calm the situation down and realized that all of it started was because of Grasp, so they let everyone go; except the ones that were involved in the riot. A couple of weeks later, the apartment complex was in a great shape and everyone was alright with Sly.

**Flashback Ends:**

Sly walked up to their apartment door. He put Carmelita onto his shoulder and fished out the key to their apartment. The door swung open and Sly put Carmelita back into his arms. He walked through the living room and hallway until he was outside their bedroom. He opened the door and walked to the bed. He gently put Carmelita down onto his side of the bed, while he unfolded the covers on her side. He than picked her back up and put her under the covers. He than kissed her goodnight and walked into the bathroom.

Sly walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed and walked into it. The cool and yet warm water felt nice to his fur. He stayed in for about ten minutes before finally getting out. He out on a towel and walked out to his and Carmelita's room. He grabbed a pair of boxers and walked back into the bathroom. He got dressed and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom and walked to his side of the bed. He undid the covers and got inside of them. He turned towards Carmelita, who was sleeping with a smile on her face and was touching nose to nose with him, and laid one arm across her body, to keep her safe. Sly than closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**So what did you guys think? I know you were probably expecting something more adventures or dangerous, but I promise you that will come in the next or the next one after that. So ya, that's all and don't forget to R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back!**

**Ch 3: A Day of Love**

The morning Glow of Paris, France was sweeping the horizon. The endless ray of light was slowly making its way up the hills of the landscape, to the beautiful city within. With the lights slowly making progress in the soon to be busy city, the rays of lights were finally making its way into an apartment through the glass doors. The rays worked through the bedroom until they finally hit the foot of the bed. They than made their way up the bed frame and onto the two peaceful sleeping creatures.

Sly woke up, stirring around the bed because of the lights hitting his eyes. He didn't want to get up, but he couldn't stand the bright light shining in his face anymore. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. His eyes, blurry from the light, couldn't make out anything. After a couple of minutes, he was able to adjust and make out everything. He saw the morning glow of Paris and how it just made the city beautiful.

Sly sat up in bed. He stretched his arms and let out a huge yawn. He than looked at the clock; it read 9:00 am.

"Wow, 9:00!" Sly said. "I normally wake up at 7:30 to leave for wor... Oh Shit!"

Sly bounced out of his bed and ran to the closet holding his clothes. He shuffled through his clothes until he reached his Interpol uniform. He yanked the uniform off the coat hanger and rushed into the bathroom. He started brushing his teeth rapidly, not caring for the hygiene issues and put on a small bit of cologne. Being done with all the necessary things, he put on his work uniform and ran out of the bathroom to find his shoes and belt. (**I know what you're thinking. A belt! Well, Sly does because he works for Interpol) **As he was passing he bed, he noticed his vixen slightly moving and moving her ears around. Sly didn't want to wake up Carmelita, but he had to find his uniform gear, so he started to tiptoe around the master bedroom until he found his gear. He finally located them in the closet and put them on. He turned around and noticed that Carmelita slipped back under the covers and was slightly breathing out her mouth. Sly just chuckled and was happy that he didn't disturb her. Was he had everything ready, he tiptoed back over to the bed and was going to lightly kiss Carmelita on the head when two furry paws rapped around his neck and yanked him over her. Sly let out a startled yelp and landed on Carmelita. His head barely an inch above hers. Carmelita just smiled, "Think you can get away from me that easily Cooper?" Sly just chuckled and smiled back, "I was trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you, but it seems it didn't work." "Oh it worked ringtail, but I've gotten quite crafty with you after all those years." "What years besides this one?" he replied. (**Remember, Sly still has amnesia, but only he knows its fake. If you don't understand read chapter 1)** Carmelita really didn't know how to reply, but she smiled back. "The years some magical things happened." She said as she kissed him. Sly lips kissed back and soon they were lost in a passionate kiss. Both of their faces showing love and happiness. Sly finally broke the kiss and looked at his vixen. "I would love to continue Carm, but I have to go. Barkley is going to kick my ass already for being a hour and half late. Carmelita, not wanting this to end, reached to the for the phone on the nigh table and dialed the Interpol Headquarters phone number.

Barkley was filling out a police document on a gang that just escaped from the Paris prison. They were able to sneak into the laundry basket during their clothes washing day and make it out of the prison.

"Stupid officers…" Barkley started. "…the easiest place to hide and those morons weren't able to find them." he stated out load. He reached his hand up to his mouth and pulled out his cigar to let some smoke out. He always found it relaxing to smoke the cigar; he always found a time to do. Especially when one of his officers let out a bull shit reason why they didn't capture their criminal they were after.

After finishing the document, his phone started to ring. Barkley, annoyed by having to deal with someone, picked up the phone in a non-nice like tone. "What is it?" "Hello chief, this is Inspector Fox." "FOX, where are you! You're over an hour late! You're lucky I don't fire you right now!" Barkley shouted kind of hearting Carmelita's ears. "Chief, once you're done screaming, I'll talk to you." Carmelita replied. Barkley finally calmed down and was anxious to hear what the inspector had to say. "Chief, the reason why I'm running late is because Inspector Cooper and I were out late and we didn't get home until almost midnight and we were too tired. Now, I think we have something that we wouldn't want to share for staying out too late. Barkley just smiled in exaggeration; him knowing Fox really well, but he decided to let it slip this time and told them to be in as soon as they could.

Carmelita thanked the chief, than turned off the phone and put it back where it belonged. While she did it, Sly just couldn't help, but smile. "Carmelita, did you just break the law?" "It depends on if you tell or not." She replied back. Sly just smiled and started back up their lustful kissing.

Carmelita and Sly were on their bad making out. Carmelita never had felt a feeling like this before. The people that she dated just wanted to go to the sex, whereas Sly made her feel like the most special girl in the world. She started to feel Sly's lips break their kiss and onto her neck. She put her head on her pillow and felt the sensation go to her head. Sly started kissing down her body. Form the tip of her nose to the mid drift pajama top she was wearing. Carmelita just felt tingle after tingle all over her body and wanted Sly to go farther. Sly than reached her pajama bottom and looked up towards Carmelita who had a puzzled look on her face. Wondering why her lover Raccoon stopped. "Carmelita, before we do this, are you sure?" Sly asked passionately. That's what she loved about him; his kindness and respect towards her. She smiled and cupped her hand on his chin. "Take me away ringtail." She said. Sly just smiled and kissed her one more time. Their tongues dancing in each others mouths, fighting for dominance. Sly finally let go of Carmelita's lips and made his way to her pajama top. He gently undid the button up top and removed it, showing Carmelita's magnificent form. Carmelita looked up and blushed by the way Sly looked at her. She smiled and put her head back down on the pillow. Sly started kissing each section of her upper body, carefully not missing a part that didn't the satisfaction. He finally reached her chest and saw Carmelita with a "Do it" tone. Sly carefully reached around her back and undid the strap holding her chest area. He gently removed the instrument and looked at her chest. Once again Carmelita blushed while sly took a hold of he breast and started to lightly squeeze them. Carmelita mad some low moaning sounds, that indicated Sly was doing a good and job and to keep it up. He just lay on top of her, holding and playing with her breasts. Finally Sly let go of her breasts and started kissing her body again, passionately. He kissed every inch, her hips, belly, bellybutton, and just kept going until he made it to her pajama bottoms. At that moment Carmelita was in so much bliss she actually yanked her bottoms of to make Sly go faster. Surprised at this, Sly just smiled, knowing that he must have been doing a good job. He reached her bottom area and noticed her underwear getting in the way of their lovemaking. He reached up her hips, which sent another shiver through Carmelita's spine, and took off her underwear. Carmelita now fully exposed saw sly going into her women area and chew it out. This sensation being her overdrive knocked him away and she fell on Cooper and made her way down to his Special area. Sly just lay their, on his back, while Carmelita found his pants. She undid his belt and slowly took off his belt and jeans. The only thing left was the underwear, where she could see a huge bulge showing. She grabbed his underwear gently and took it off, meeting the Special item. Carmelita just stared at it, looking over its big size and than started to lick it. Sly just put his head back on the pillow, enjoying the feel. Carmelita was now bobbing her head up and down his shaft and could feel it getting much bigger, which she thought was impossible. Soon she felt it coming and only went faster. This made Sly scream out, "Carmelita, its coming." Soon the white liquid squirted into her mouth and face. She put on a happy look and than sat up and put her body on his. Sly and Carmelita just looked at each other. Showing their love and passion towards the other. "So, you ready ringtail?" "Make me yours Carmelita." He stated. Carmelita than grabbed his shaft and positioned it over her area. She than connected their areas and started to mate with Sly. Carmelita started bouncing up and down, her breasts being handled by Sly. Both having a look that showed I can't believe this is happening. Carmelita just bounced and bounced, screaming Sly's name. While Sly just played with her breast and her body. After ten minutes, Sly started to feel it coming and looked up towards Carmelita. "Carm, its coming." This sent her into high gear, thrusting more and more onto his fully erect rod and soon juices were coming out of her. Sly just couldn't take it anymore and sent his sperm flying into Carmelita. "Carmelita!" He shouted. This sent Carmelita to spray her juices on Sly, while yelling out at him. "Sly!" After, Carmelita, exhausted from their mating, fell on top of Sly's chest and looked at him panting. "Well Sly, was that worth not going to work on time?" She asked. He just looked at her with a smile and a laugh. "Carmelita that was the best experience of my life. Yes that was totally worth not leaving for work." He said as he kissed her. Carmelita broke the kiss and snuggled up to Sly. She rested her head on his chest where his heart is and could feel it still pulsing really fast. She smiled and wrapped around him more, while sly wrapped his arms around her neck. Soon Carmelita fell asleep. Sly just chuckled and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "I love you." After another ten minutes went by, Sly realized they had to get to work. So he gently nipped Carmelita's neck and she awoke. "What Sly?" she said hazily. "Come on sleeping beauty, we have to get ready for work." Carmelita just groaned, but got up off of Sly and went to the closet. She took out her uniform and went into the bathroom. Sly just got up from their bed and put his clothes on. He knew Carmelita would take a little while, so he sat back down on his bed and relaxed from their previous actions.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Carmelita finally came out of the bathroom and she and sly walked out the door and walked to the elevator; while holding hands. Soon the elevator came up and they went inside. Sly punched the garage floor and the doors closed. A 'ding' was heard and they walked out of the elevator. They walked to Carmelita's re police car and soared out the garage to Interpol.

**Well everyone, what did you think?** **I felt that since I haven't updated in little while, I might as well include something as juicy as this. So please R and R, and also I WILL get back into this story. So expect more chapters. Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey everyone. I promised myself and to you guys that I would update more, and well I am. So please enjoy the new chapter. Also, in my first chapter I mentioned a new story for Alpha and Omega. Well that will becoming out shortly and I'm stuck between crossroads. I want to do a high school story, but I can see from reading the Alpha and Omega site there are tons. On the other hand though, I really want to make one. The main reason is because of NFS LOVER. His/Her stories are amazing and because of Him/Her, I want to make one. So please tell me in the reviews on what I should do and also check out NFS's stories, I think you readers would love them! Also don't forget to review this story as well.**

** Ch 4: How Was Your Day at the Office?**

A red Interpol police car was making its way down the winding roads of Paris. The car was swerving down the road, wanting to pass all the slower cars that were making it impossible to drive. In the car sat Inspector Cooper and Inspector Fox. Inspector Cooper's facial expression towards the driving of his soon to be wife could be shown as frightened and worried. The Interpol car barely making the corners of the streets; and passing other cars that were at least going eighty to eighty five miles an hour. Sly just sat there in the passenger seat, grabbing his chest from the way that his heart was pumping through this crazy driving. He looked towards Carmelita and saw a look of determination among her face. The kind that showed, 'We better make it!' Sly than turned his head to the speed indicator, wanting to know how fast they were going. His heart nearly skipped a beat showing that it was at one-hundred and two miles per hour. He thought that it was his imagination, but he could see the hand on the speed indicator was going up an inch every ten seconds. He turned his gaze back over to Carmelita and looked down at the throttle petal. He had a look of horror when he saw her literary pushing down on the pedal with full might.

"Carm, do you think you need to go this fast?" Sly said while looking back up at the vixen. "Sly, you just don't seem to understand. I lied to Barkley about why we stayed at our apartment later than we should. When I talked to him, he didn't really sound that convinced. So, if you want Barkley to know about or little, 'session', we Do NEED TO GO THIS FAST!" She practically yelled at him while giving him a really angry look. Sly looked at her and realized for his better judgment, he better agree with her. So he turned his head back towards the front of the car, praying that they don't crash.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Sly and Carmelita finally pulled up to Interpol headquarters. Carmelita drove up to the automatic gate that overlooks the parking area. She punched in the code and the gate opened up. Carmelita drove the car past the gate to the parking area. After fifteen minutes of searching, the frustrated fox was finally able to find a parking spot. She pulled in and got out of the car with Sly. They closed their doors and locked the car. Carmelita and Sly walked into Interpol HQ with hands laced around each other.

** Inside HQ:**

Inside Interpol Headquarters, you could say a tornado had just hit. There were papers everywhere, including files, computer documents, you name it. The staff was running around as well. Some bumping into each other while others had trouble maneuvering around all the officers. No one had expected a day like this. This day was made possible by a new group of bandits known as REVENGE. This REVENGE group consisted of so many cons; Interpol could barely attain any information. All the commotion brought here was basically by them just robbing store after store. Some of the stores were what crooks really wanted. Such as gun stores and machine manufacturing stores. While others, were just drug stores. It was really suspicious to the cops at Interpol, but they were determined to bring this gang to the ground.

Everything was going to hell in Head Quarters, but that soon changed when two certain officers entered the station. The room was so quiet that you could literally here a pencil drop. All the officers turned their heads to the door and made a face of disgust. The two inspectors looked at everyone with a confused expression. Some people just kept staring while others turned away and went back to work. The two inspectors that came through the door started walking to their shared office. Along the way they could hear certain mumbling among their co-workers. "They now show up." "They probably were to busy with 'you know' to come in on time" "Slut." One Interpol officer whispered to her co-worker; but loud enough to be heard by Sly and Carmelita. Sly had enough of this. The other stuff he could deal with, but when a worker of his calls his vixen a slut, the gloves are coming off. Sly ran up to the women, only an inch from her face and started chewing her out; but only in a whisper to show that it was only for her. "Listen here Tabby…' he stated to the female cat. "…if I ever here you call Carmelita that again I personally make you're a life a living hell! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The female cat just nodded; fear written one-hundred percent on her face. Sly turned away from her, laced his hand with Carmelita's and walked with her to their office. Tabby showed some tears on her face while others showed fear towards the raccoon.

Along the way to their office, Sly could hear some sniffling coming from Carmelita. Sly turned his head towards the upset vixen and cupped his hand on Carmelita's chin. Carmelita looked up and showed some tears and blood-shot red eyes to Sly. Sly just sighed angrily. Carmelita didn't deserve any of this shit form her co-workers. "Carm, you know that what they said wasn't true." He said to Carmelita. "I know Sly, but I've had to deal with their shit for over seven years. It first started when…" her mind than came to a blank. She couldn't explain that it first started when he started to steal. That would just bring back his memory and that could ruin what they had. Sly just looked at her with a puzzled expression, wondering what she was going to say. "…It's just be going on for a long time and that was the worse thing that I've been called." She said. Sly just looked at his vixen with tears of sorrow. He knew Carmelita didn't deserve this and she really needed his help right now. He let go of her chin and wiped away the tears. This brought a smile to Carmelita, along with Sly as well. 'That smile is what always cheers me up, no matter what.' Sly thought. He than planted a soft kiss on top of her head and pulled her into a hug. 'This is why I love him…' Carmelita said in her head. 'He cares about me and shows me love, while everyone else are just jerks.' Carmelita and Sly broke out of their hug, both having a smile of love on their faces. "You know ringtail; those tactics won't work every time." Carmelita said, while looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "Well, we'll have to see about that." He replied back. Carmelita laughed and intertwined her fingers with Sly's and walked side by side into their office.

Carmelita and Sly stood outside of their office. Carmelita put her hand in her pocket and retrieved the key for the office. Once she entered the key into the slot, she turned the door and both Inspectors walked into the room. The room was pitch black, until Sly turned on the lights. The room looked nothing like the offices of other Interpol officers. Folders were organized neatly in stacks and in boxes, there were no files lying out, and the two desks in the corner of the room were kept nice and clean. Sly and Carmelita walked to their desks. The two sat down in the office chairs and started their boring routine of paperwork. They mostly consisted of thieving groups that were caught and sent to prison. The Inspector's job; finding out where to send them and try to figure out how long they would be in jail based on their crimes. This was boring to the Inspector's. They would rather be out in the field right now, but they knew that if Barkley found out they didn't do it, they would be in trouble.

After two hours of doing paperwork, Sly got up form his chair and walked over to the red sofa by the bulletin board. Inspector Cooper sat down and put his head on the sofa with his eyes closed. He had eyes closed for ten minutes, but than opened them when he felt a head resting on his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder and saw Carmelita asleep, breathing lightly. He just smiled and put one of his hands on hers. This made a smile appear on Carmelita's face. He moved his head over to her forehead and lightly kissed it, receiving a soft purr from his vixen's mouth. He turned his head back over to his original position, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Inspector Cooper awoke to loud yelling coming form the other side of his office door. "Cooper, Fox, in my office NOW!" Barkley shouted through the door. Sly just groaned and opened his eyes. He looked towards the clock and saw that they were asleep for a good hour. 'Hour! Shit! If Barkley knew that we were sleeping instead of doing the files, he'll kill us.' Sly shouted in his head. He ran over to his desk, waking Carmelita in the process, and realized he had a few more paper work left. Sly sat down frantically wanting to finish his work.

Carmelita awoke to Sly rapidly standing up form the couch and running off. She wondered what was going on with the ringtail. So she sat up on the couch and could see Sly frantically trying to finish his paperwork. Carmelita got off the couch and walked over to her partner's desk. She sat behind his chair, with her head resting on the top of the chair, and sighed looked down at the raccoon. His face showing absolute pressure, wanting the documents to be finished on time. Sly just kept on writing and writing, filling in information after information. He had to stop a couple times due to the cramps in his hands. As he was coming near the end, he was still unaware of the vixen that sat behind him. She just stood there, not saying anything, but wanting to see how Sly would finish these documents on time. Sly finally finished the last document and stood up, wanting to go wake up Carmelita. He turned around and his face screamed horror. Sly almost past out, due to Carmelita scaring him. "C-Ca-Carm, did yo-you really ne-need to do t-that?" Sly asked with shaky breaths, his chest rapidly beating. Carmelita just turned towards him and flicked him on the nose. "Well, I just wanted to see what you were up too. I didn't mean to scare you." She said with a laugh. "Ya, really funny Carm." Sly said as his breathing was returning to its normal state. Carmelita just laughed and rested her head on his chest. Sly just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

After a while, Sly remembered he and Carmelita had to talk to Barkley. Sly loosened his grip on Carmelita and faced her. "Carm, we need to go see Barkley. It's about something really important." "Okay Sly." She said somewhat in a pout. Sly walked over to the door and opened it up for his vixen, letting her exit first, like the gentleman he is. Carmelita thanked him, and Sly followed her. He closed their office door and locked it. He started to run to catch up to Carmelita so they could see what Barkley wanted.

**Well another chapter done. So like I said in the intro, please review and tell me your opinions on the Alpha and Omega story. **


End file.
